


Ridin' The Storm Out

by Voib



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dark fic, Dean is a sap, Drabble, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, I actually do know this stuff, M/M, Mafia AU, Mob Bosses, Mobster Dean, Mobster cas, They love each other, You could write an essay off of this fic and probably get a C, cas is a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voib/pseuds/Voib
Summary: A Tumblr drabble written under the prompt: "could u write something where dean and cas are mob bosses? idc what theyre doing but i love the idea of corrupt cas n dean".





	Ridin' The Storm Out

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on my tumblr and submit me writing prompts for a drabble ;)](https://origin-void.tumblr.com/)

Dean and Cas had had a rough year. The value of gold had plummeted so low that all of their stocks were useless and they’d had to resort to more petty work like bribes and threats. The 2 man team had to get their hands dirty way too many times this spring and it had almost cost them when a snoopy detective had followed their tracks. Tracks that were very well hidden, thank you very much. So that brought them to the current: just a little waterboarding on Mr. Crowley. 

“I can pay you whatever you want, just leave me alone and I’ll get you what ever amount of gold you could desire!” 

It was funny watching the largest crime boss in New York bargaining for his life, but it felt to good to watch him suffer a little bit. He’d always been 3 steps ahead of the law and even though the law still hadn’t caught up, Dean and Cas had. 

“Tsk, tsk. That won’t do Mr. Crowley. You know how low gold prices are right now; we can’t expect that to reimburse us from all of the money that you’ve borrowed,” Dean drawled slowly and with a devious grin. 

Cas sighed and called to their henchmen, “Let him have it, David!”

The drops of water that had been driving Crowley mad for the last hour were suddenly turned into a stream that beat down on Crowley’s face and caused him to struggle in his binds. 

“That’s enough, David.”

Crowley was still sputtering and coughing up water with an embarrassingly red face. It was funny because Crowley probably couldn’t swim. 

“For the last time, Crowley. Just give us some compensation or you’ll be found in a potato sack floating down the Rio Grande. That’s all we ask for,” Dean said sweetly. 

“Wait – I have some family jewels somewhere – just let me find them for you. I can get them by next week, I promise,” Crowley begged. 

“That would take too log and we’re not patient people. Good bye Mr. Crowley, have a nice trip.” 

Dean and Cas waved sweetly before walking out of the abandoned ship house and out into the night. They could still hear Mr. Crowley screaming and struggling. It didn’t deter the crickets from chirping and the frogs from bellowing across the pond. 

“I’m happy we got rid of Crowley, he never would have paid us back.”

“Yeah, me too. He was a real asshole,” Dean shook his head, “at least we get his turf. That’s a good chunk of the city. We can have Brooklyn. You think we could get one of those political machines? That’s a real money maker.”

“We can have anything we want, Dean.” 

Cas brought Dean into a chaste kiss before sighing. 

“We ought to help dispose of the body, huh? You know how squeamish Garth is around dead things,” Cas began to walk back across the docks with Dean holding his hand and following close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on my tumblr and submit me writing prompts for a drabble ;)](https://origin-void.tumblr.com/)


End file.
